Not an easy love
by IHeartTheWorld
Summary: Against everyone expectations, Alec and Renesmee have been together for 5 years. Everything wasn't easy, but it wasn't bad. Until the day Renesmee is kidnapped by some Children of the moon, who now want to rule the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Not an easy love**

Thinking back at my life, I realized how easy it was. Growing up fast, loved, admired even, by everyone : My family, Jacob, the Denali and every other coven who went to save my life this day. I went to high school, made friends. I laughed, I cried. Practically typical teenage girl. Until one day. He came into my life, changed everything I believed in. He made me question the meaning of life, the meaning of my life, the meaning of everything.

Alec came with the entire Volturi the day I turned seven. It was only a visit of routine. They came to see if I was indeed grown up, and if I was dangerous. They only stayed a week, but it changed everything. Aro decided that I should spend most time of the week with Alec and Jane, since I was around the same age, physically. Alec was sarcastic, sadistic, of course. We hated each other at the beginning, exactly like Jane hated me, and everyone else. Jane wasn't able to control herself around me, so at the end it was just Alec and me. We began to feel less hate, and we build a small friendship. They left after that, but Alec and I managed to see each other without anyone else knowing about it. After a year, we fell in love. It wasn't easy, of course. We are so different. I didn't wanna go to Italy, Alec couldn't left his family, so we see each other at least one time a month. He kills human, he is everything that I never though I would love. Love couldn't be controlled.

It has been 5 years yesterday that we are together. I still couldn't believe it. Neither my family, that only though it was a crush that would die. I could see this in their eyes yesterday, when they realize that we were September 1st.

Alec and I are supposed to see each other tonight. It was supposed to be yesterday, but a some newborns making trouble in Canada changed our plans. I was used to this sort of event.

* * *

My alarm begin to ring at 7am. I turned it off, sit on my bed, and sighed. I couldn't wait to see Alec tonight. It has been some crazy months for the Volturi, so I didn't see him in three months. After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen. My father was reading the papers and my mother was reading a book. Typical.

"Good morning sweetie" she said, giving a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey mom" I smiled.

"Where are you going with Alec tonight ?" my father asked from the living room.

"I don't know, as usual. He likes to keep the surprise"

My mom giggled, but I knew better. They didn't like Alec. They were only trying to seem nice, but I know they just wished for us to break up. I would lied if I said it didn't hurt me, or course. But I know our relationship wasn't something my family would approve.

Taking a cup of coffee and a muffin, I put my jacket on.

"So I will see you both tonight, have a great day", I said before leaving and going in my car.

We are now living in a little town in Pennsylvania. It wasn't as rainy as Forks, but we didn't have a choice. People were starting to notice us. Jacob and the pack are still there, and of course, I missed them. It wasn't easy for Jacob to move over me, but he is now with Leah and they are both happy. The imprinting isn't left on, so Jacob need to see me as ofter as possible, as a friend, to feel better. It was kind of sad, not being able to live his new life with is fiancee without thinking about me. Imprinting is cruel, when it isn't love.

After a few minutes, I was already in the parking of my school.

"Renesmee!"

My name was shoot by my best friend, Beatrice. I loved her. She is kind, funny, and it made me feel more human the time I was around her.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great, great. I kind of forgot the math test that I have this morning, so I'm kind of freaking out right now. But everything is just fine"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. It was so much like her.

"Good luck"

"Thanks, well I gotta go, Mr. Turner want us to be there five minutes before the exam begin" she said, rolling her eyes. "Later!"

She run back in the school basement, while I opened the back seat of my car to reach for my bag. I was now the only one in the parking lot, which I was used to. I'm not very punctual. While walking toward the school, the wind brings new flagrance with it. Of course, wood, gas, and many other. But, there was something else. I frowned trying to figure it out. It was wet. I turned around, and come face to face with a guy. He was tall, dark haired, but his eyes, they were a bright yellow. He smiled, and his long teeth come in view. I frozed. I knew what they are. Children of the moon.

* * *

Hey ! English isn't my first langage, so please correct me for my mistakes, it would help me.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Not an easy love : Chapter 2 **

It was dark, really dark when I woke up. It was cold also. I didn't know where I was. I wanted to move, to opened my eyes, but it feels like my body wouldn't respond. My head was pounding, my breathing was fast. I didn't know how long I was unconscious. All I could remember was those eyes. I never saw something like that in my entire life.

Slowly, I tried to open my eyes, and succeed. Grey was the only thing I could see. I got the feeling that I was in basement, but I couldn't be sure. I tried to sit, succeed, but it feels like my entire body was on slow-motion. I feel heavy.

Sitting next to me was the same man that I saw in my school parking lot. It took time for my eyes to completely adjust and be able to recognize him. But he, of course, saw me the moment I woke up.

''Finally, you're awake. I thought this would never come '' His voice was hard, cold.

''Did you... did you drug me?'' It was only a murmur that came out of my mouth, but I knew that he understood. He laugh, loud.

''Of course, what do you think?'' He sit up, and my eyes tried to follow his movement, but suddenly it was all blur. One question was still on my mind.

'' What are you? Children of the moon?''

He laughed again, a laugh that made my skin freeze.

''Not only that, darling. We are Children of the moon and vampire. We are both. ''

I never thought something like that could exist. It was wrong, on so many level. How could a vampire male, reproduce with a werewolf female. They hated each other, more than everything else. But it wasn't time for this question. One was way more important.

''What do you want with me?''

''Don't you get it? Oh my dear, you are much more dumb that I thought.'' I should feel insulted by his comment, but I wasn't even able. All I wanted was answer.

''You are one of the Volturi guard little girlfriend'' he said, his tone mocked. ''And you are also the little hybrid of the Cullen coven. You are our leverage.''

''For what? My family will found you, you know? '' I said, my voice raised by anger. ''The Volturi also''

''Don't you know that what we want. Destroy all of them, rule the world.''

I tried not to get completely fearful. I tried to calm myself. Maybe they are only bluffing. But how strong could be a children of the moon/vampire creature? It was deadly, I was sure.

''Why?'' I tried to understand, but he didn't like that.

''That's enough of questions right now, you are annoying me. And trust me, you don't wanna be on my bad side, it's not pretty.''

He came to me, check the tube that was in my arm, take a needle and put in hard in my vein. I gasped. I saw the liquid come inside of me. Only a few seconds later, my eyes was loud, really. Even though I wanted to, I wasn't able to keep them open and I fall asleep under some drug they put inside of me.

* * *

**3rd POV**

It was complete chaos in the Cullen living room. Screams, cries, growls. Everyone was freaking out, and nobody could listen to anybody.

''Ok it's enough!'' Edward yelled and everyone stopped, frozen. ''Look, we don't know where Renesmee is. But we will find her. It's my daughter and I'm not going to give up on her!''

It has been two days since the school called and told them that Renesmee wasn't in class today. They searched everywhere. But they didn't found anything. Luckily, the night she disappeared, Alec called, told them that the issue with the newborn wasn't over, and that he was deeply sorry. He told them that he would try to be in Pennsylvania as fast as he can.

Edward should have told him the truth, but he wasn't able. Instead, he lied, said that she was asleep but that he will give her the message.

''Maybe we should call Alec'' Esme said.

''No, no way'' Edward replied. ''It's... It's not a good idea.''

''And why's that, Edward?'' Bella screamed. ''We don't know where she is, and it has been two days. I know that you don't wanna get their help, because you are just to proud but first of all, he deserved to know that his girlfriend, that he has been with her since FIVE FREAKING YEARS is missing and...'' She couldn't complete her sentence and cried, without tears of course.

Edward looked guilty, but wasn't able to get to his wife.

''Look, she's right, son.'' Carlisle said for the first time since they arrived home. ''Not only he deserved to know, but we can have their help. Demetri is the best tracker the world ever knows. If anyone can find her, it is him. We have followed your orders since the beginning, but now, we need help.''

Edward sighed. They were right, of course. He was just too proud to call the guy who stole his little girl, to asked for his help to get her back. It was selfish, a lot. He knew it now, even though it was breaking his heart. He wanted to be the one to rescue her, it was his job, as a father. But he wasn't able.

''Aright'' he sighed. ''Call him.''

Carlisle looked one last time at the one he considered as his son, before picking up his cell phone. He composed the number rapidly before pressing the phone to his hear.

'' Carlisle?'' asked the surprise voice of Alec through the phone. '' Why are you calling me, is everything alright?''

Carlisle closed his eyes for a second, sighed, before he answered.

''We have a problem.''

A silent of a couple of seconds was at the other end of the conversation.

''What is it?'' Alec voice was stressed and worried.

Carlisle waited a second before telling the news.

''It's... It's Renesmee. We don't know where she is. ''

* * *

Hi everyone ! Hope you have a great day !

Don't hesitate to tell me what do you think of the story, good or bad comments.

Also don't hesitate in correcting my mistakes, I'm sure I made some. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Not an easy love : Chapter 3**

**3rd pov**

''What do you mean she's gone?!''

Alec was furious. Beyond furious. After Carlisle finished his sentence, the line was over. He didn't give a reply and he was at the Cullen's house about an hour later. His red eyes was burning, his jaw was tight and he was controlling himself to not break the entire house down. Jane and Felix were at his side, silent, didn't want to attire Alec's anger. They all knew how much Renesmee meant to Alec. Demetri had just left to search the town.

Carlisle put his hand in front of him, trying to calm Alec. It didn't work, at all.

''We don't know. She was going to school, and then the director calls us to tell us that she didn't went in class at all. We have searched everywhere since, and never found anything.''

Carlisle sentence only seems to angers more the Volturi guard.

''And it never occurred to your stupid brain that you could have call us? Demetri is the best tracker, he could have found her easily and immediately. Now, two days after, she could be anywhere! It's a lot more difficult. ''

The house was completely silent. All the Cullen didn't say a word, only Carlisle was trying to talk with Alec, despite his tempter. Alec run a hand trough his hair and without a warning give a throw in the wall, breaking it in half. Nobody said a word. Edward was feeling guilty, of course, but he didn't have the chance to explain himself that Demetri came back. The second his body entered the living room, every eyes turns to him. He looked quite furious and stressed.

''I'm sorry, I didn't found anything...''

He didn't have the chance to finish his pronouncement that Alec had pressed him against the wall, his hand on his jaw.

''How could you not find anything?'' He yelled. ''Are you that weak?''

''Brother, calm down'' said Jane who finally take the chance to talk to his twin.

She put her hand on his arm and their eyes connected for a few seconds. It was enough for Alec to sighed, put down Demetri and closed his eyes. He nodded slowly and turned hilmself to the rest of the Cullen.

''Alright, I'm gonna calm Aro. Who ever has her is clearly strong enough to hide himself from Demetri, and they are starting a war.''

* * *

**Renesmee's pov**

I was starving. Those werewolf/vampire didn't gave a damn about getting me food or blood. It has been hours maybe, since the guy left. I was chained against a wall. I was cold. I was tired. I was wondering about my family, about Alec... I know they were worried. In fact, I was also. I know that they wanted me as leverage and I was afraid everyone I cared about will come here and have to do whatever theses guys want them to do. They wanted to rule the world. So what? They have to kill every Volturi members to be able to be the new leader. Don't they know it is practically an impossible task? What was my part in that? Yes, I loved Alec, but they think that our love could be hold against the Volturi? I was scared. I didn't want anyone to be hurt. But must of all, I was angry. How could they just take away the happiness that I was finally starting to fell in my life. I couldn't live without Alec. He was the part of me that was missing the seven years that I lived without him. It may sound silly, childish, but I felt like we were meant to be together.

I still didn't know what time is it when the door open and the same guy came in the room. All I could do was to glared at him. He chuckled at the sight of my face.

'' Oh, if look could kill. But they can't, so come on, we gotta move.''

My heart skipped a beat when he finished his sentence. What? Moving? Oh non, we couldn't! If I wanted anyone to found me, staying at the same place was the best plan. But they knew it, so of course they were doing what was best for them.

The yellow eyes guy roughly took the chain from me and take me by the arm. When they took me here, I was unconscious and wasn't able to defend myself. Now, I was awake and ready to make a move. But I needed to do it at the right moment. I tried to keep in mind all the lessons my family and Alec taught me. We were walking in a tight hallway with gray wall that look like stone. We move around a lot then we took a few stairs. There was a massive door that the yellow eyes man opened. And there we were outside. The sky was dark and the air was fresh. The cold wind make my skin trembled. Outside there were two other men each part of a gray van. It was my time. In the basement, I would have lost myself and it would not have been at my advantage. Here? It was desert, they were any sign of civilization but I could run as fast as I can. Maybe it would be foolish and they would catch me three seconds after, but what do I have to lose? Taking a deep breath, I hit the man holding me with my elbow in the face. His hand immediately gave up on my arms. My left leg then push his own leg, putting him on the floor for a couple of seconds. The two other men was by my side by the second, one has his hand on my throat, the other one was holding both of my arms.

It left me only one option. I used my own head to kick in the man holding my jaw. He stepped back of a few steps, but there was still the last man. He was holding both of my arms tightly. I tried to gave myself away but he was much more stronger. A few moment later, I felt a needle on my neck. I gasped and turned around to saw the guy who was with me in the basement with a syringe in his hand. The second man that I hit was also by my side and I didn't have any space. Not that it matter, because a few seconds later, my head was loud, my vision blurry and I was unconscious, again.

* * *

I wake up again by someone shaking roughly my shoulder. My eyes went wide open. I was in a basement, again, still chained, and the same yellow eyes man was standing beside me.

''Alright, over with the little pet talk. What are you?''

Still in a daze, I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. A second later, a hand slapped my left cheek, leaving a burning sensation.

'' You answer to me when I talk, you get it? ''

'' I am mi-vampire, mi-human.'' I said, trying the best of I could to speak with the pressure that was with his presence.

'' Do you take me for an idiot? Of course, I know what you are! Everybody does! What I wanna know, is how you have been able to flew two men 10 meters away, without touching them, when you were UNCONSCIOUS?''

What?! It was impossible! I was shocked really. I didn't understand.

'' I... I couldn't have done that. That wasn't me!''

''Don't lie to me! I've done researched about you, a lot. You can put memories and inside of other persons mind. Not really aggressive. How could you take my men away without moving a finger?''

His voice was hard, he was losing patience, but I didn't have anything to say to him. It couldn't be me! He said it himself : all I can do is putting memories in others minds. It must have been someone else.

Another hand slapped my cheek, more roughly this time. I had to hold myself a cry : I didn't wanna show any weakness in front of him.

''When you'll be ready to talk, do it. During this time, you will stay here, without nothing to eat, drink or whatever. I want the truth and you are going to told me!''

He left rapidly the room, slamming the door behind him. I could hear his steps getting away among another pairs of feet. The last think I heard as :

''This changes everything.''

* * *

Hey guys ! I hope you like this chapter !

Thanks to the guest that reviewed ! Reviews mean the world to me !

Have a nice week :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Not an easy love : Chapter 4**

**Renesmee's pov**

I wake up when someone was lifting me in the air. I didn't know how long I've sleep but I knew my entire body was hurting. My head, my legs, my feet, everything. I didn't know what they did to me when I was drugged but somebody surely passed their frustration on me. I must have bruises everywhere. The man didn't care that my head was being hit by the wall or my feet by the door.

''Yes sweetie, we are moving again!'' said the same creepy and annoying voice. The same one that seems to stay with me every freaking day.

I was know completely awake. Maybe I could try to escape again. Even tough the last time was an epic fail, I wasn't going to give up. I tried to move my legs, but the man hissed and pressed a hard hand on them, keeping them still.

''Don't try something stupid honey, you don't want this to finish like the last time, do you?''

I keep myself quiet, didn't wanna go in his game of making me furious. The yellow eyes man was humming down the hallway, he seemed glad with himself.

''I can't wait to kill this little boyfriend of yours. And every member of your family. I will tear them apart, limb by limb and I will make you watch. Until you'll be the last.''

I didn't know what took over my body the second his words made their way in my hear. I was seeing red, literary. I knew that they wanted to kill my family and the Volturi, but hearing him say what he wanna do to them with his happy smile on his face? I was raging. I could feel the anger coming in each part of my body.

The second later, I was on my feet, the man standing in front of me. Shock was writing in his face. He tried to make a move on me, but I was faster. I didn't know how I did that. One second he was two foot away from me, and the second later he was projected against the opposing wall of the room. I could have just stared at him, eyes wide open, but I took my chance and started running. All the hallway seemed to be the same and it was quite difficult to find the exit, but somehow I saw a gray door that could have been confounded with the wall. With a quick kick of leg, the door was opened. Two pairs of yellows eyes were staring at me, surprised. It was the same guys that were there the last time and that I, supposedly, throw away when I was unconscious.

I didn't hesitated a second. Anger was still filling my entire body, and still without knowing how I did it, they both were throw away against the van. I couldn't tell if they were unconscious or not, but I didn't take the time to question myself. It was the moment I waited since I was being kidnapped by them. I didn't know where I was, it was dark and there were anything beside the van and the basement.

I begin to run in the opposite direction of the vehicle. I could see a forest maybe a mile away but the rest was only herb. I ran as fast as I could, like my life depended on it. Actually, my life was depending on it. I never run that fast. A few seconds later, I was in the forest. I tried to be careful to not fall in any wood because the ground wasn't stable at all.

I didn't know how long I ran. Minutes, hours, I couldn't tell. I was still in this damn forest. After another couple of miles, I could feel the adrenaline living my body. My legs were deeply hurting and I was feeling dizzy for running that long and for this little power I used that I didn't know I had.

Even through I was trying to keep going, I just couldn't, and a few seconds later my body was on the ground and my eyes closed themselves.

* * *

**3rd POV**

The Cullen house was still silent. Bella was calming herself in her husband's arms, silent sob was going out of her throat. Jane took Alec outside to take a wall, because he was about to destroy the entire house. Demetri was again trying to found Renesmee somewhere and Felix was with him.

In the wood, a few meters away, Jane was silent. She couldn't imagine was his brother was feeling. She couldn't say that she love the hybrid. In fact, at the beginning, she hated her. But she has never seen her brother this happy since he is with her. And for that reason, she couldn't hate her, and she didn't want anything to happen to her. But she knew what he was thinking. Their relationship wasn't easy. The Volturi weren't love by every vampire, and she was an easy target to get to them, to Alec. She knew that he was thinking that it was his fault. She didn't know what to say to him. They have been together for more than a thousands years, and she always knew how to make him feel better. But not this time. It was something that she couldn't understand. She has never been in love.

Before she could try to say something, anything, they could heir footstep coming closer to them. A second later, Demetri appeared, running faster than he never had.

''Guys, I found something.''

The second his sentence was finished, every Cullen run outside of the house and followed Alec and Jane who started running the moment Demetri said his news. They all followed the tracker and they all never run this fast. Demetri followed the sent his was able to perceive. It took half and hour to be able to reach the place. It was a big forest and they were all worried to know what was the sent Demetri caught. Not a second later, they could see a form, a body laying in the wood. And it was indeed Renesmee. Alec was the first one to reached her. She was laying on her stomach and seems unconscious. He gently turned her on her back. Her face was bloody, her eyes closed, her heart was beating, but slow, really slow. But she was there, finally.

* * *

Hi ! So yeah, they found her. It was quick, but I didn't plan on making this an huge story and I have big plans coming up.

So I needed to move things a little faster ! Hope you like it ! Reviews are always loved :)

See you soon !


	5. Chapter 5

**Not an easy love : chapter 5**

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the sound of the birds singing next to my window. It has always been a relaxing sound to me. They seemed free, something I loved. I sighed, turned around and realized that I was on some soft fabric. Nothing like the wood or the basement. It seemed like a... bed?

My eyes opened rapidly. I could easily see that I was in my bedroom, at my parent's house. I was in shocked. The last think I remembered was falling in the wood. Was it real? Was it a dream? Suddenly, I felt cold arms wrapped themselves around my body. And the smell... It was a sent I could never forget. Cinnamon, honey, it smelled like... Alec.

I turned my head to my left and I was granted by his beautiful face. His eyes were a deep red, his brown hairs were messy, but he was still handsome, like always.

''Is this a dream?'' I murmured, trying not to make myself some expectations that was false.

He laughed and I realized how deeply I missed that sound. It was another of my favorite sounds in the world.

''No honey, you are not dreaming'' He said, his fingers brushing my cheek. I gasped at the moment our skins make contact. It was real.

''I'm home?''

He nodded, smiling once again and I sighed of relief. I couldn't believe it.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked, his hand still caressing my cheek.

''Dizzy, my head hurts, but I'm great, I mean I'm with you. How did... how did you found me?''

He sighed, turned himself on his back, a hand behind his head while his other arm was still firmly around me.

''For hours, Demetri wasn't able to found any of you sent. I thought I was going crazy. But suddenly, we don't know how, but he was able to track you and we found you in the wood.'' He said, looking at me sadly. ''You were in a really bad shape, it took hours to have your bruises gone.''

''Hours?! How long was I out?''

''Two days.''

I was shocked, really. It didn't feel that long to me. But I guessed when you are unconscious, time was flying much faster than you can imagine.

''Renesmee, what happened?'' He asked. I knew this was the question he was dying to ask me since I was awake. Like everyone of my family. Actually, I was certain they were in the living room, listening to our conversation.

''It was a group of men. They said they are half vampire, half children of the moon. At first, I thought they were bluffing, but they are strong, fast, and they have the werewolf eyes, a bright yellow.''

I looked up at Alec who was in deeply concentration, a frown on his face. I could tell he wasn't liking what I was saying.

''Is it possible?''

He sighed once again.

''I never heard of anything like that. But why not? There's so many creatures that we didn't think would exist and there they are.''

''Like me.'' I replied. I knew I was one of the creature the world couldn't imagine twelve years ago.

''Yes, but you are the most beautiful creature out there.'' He said and his lips finally meet mine. It was the moment I dreamed about for months and all the time I was in this basement. To finally be with Alec again. I couldn't live without him.

''I love you'' He said, once the kiss was broken.

''I love you too, more than anything. ''

We rested in each other arms a few moment, enjoying the silence. I could stay like that hours, just feeling the contact of his skin against mine.

''It was quite a five years anniversary I would say.'' I laughed, trying to make the ambiance less tense.

'' It is only a do over.'' He replied and I smiled.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. My father opened the door, my mother right behind him. A second later, both of their arms were around me.

''I'm so happy darling.'' My mother said, sobbing. ''I thought we lost you.''

''I know, but I'm here now.''

''Come downstairs if you feel okay, there are a lot of people who wanna see you.'' My father said after he gave me at his turn a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

I followed my parents downstairs, Alec just behind me. My entire family was there, waiting for me. I passed in each other arms. I received hugs, kisses, cries. I was crying also. I was afraid I would never see them again. It's when you are away from the persons that you love that you realize just how much you love them. After everyone came to give me a hug, what I saw shocked me. Not just Demetri, Felix and Jane were there, but Aro, Renata, Santiago and some other guards I didn't know the names. I never thought they will be there.

''My dear Renesmee'' Aro said, slowly walking toward me. ''You gave us quite a panic here, I'm glad to see that you are back home and well.''

''Yes, I am, thank you, Aro.'' I responded smiling. He wasn't bad like everyone of my family thinks he is. We may not be best friends, but I respected him.

''But we got an issue. Some children of the moon and vampires creatures you say?'' Aro said. There were no emotion in his voice like he was trying to keep the conversation like a normal one, but I knew it wasn't.

''That was the man said. We can't be sure, but they were something I never saw before.''

''Do you mind?'' He asked, putting his hand in front of me.

Of course he would like to see what they look like in his own eyes. I put my hand in his, he closed his eyes for only a couple of seconds before opened them again. His face wasn't like I expected. I thought he would be worried maybe, or showing no emotion at all, like always. But he was surprised. And then I remembered the mysterious way I throw away the men with my mind. I forgot about it for a moment, but it was indeed quite shocking. It was what I felt when I used it the two times. Curiously, he didn't say anything about it, and just started talking about theses creatures.

''I never saw something like that either.'' He said, frowning. ''I never imagine it could happened. I mean half-vampire, half-human, yes, but werewolf are the first enemy of the vampire. Why would anyone wanna reproduce with them?''

''For power.'' Alec said, standing right behind me.

''Yes, power is a great motive for a lot of actions.'' Aro sighed. I knew that he was talking about all the things he did himself for power. ''I can tell they won't stop until they achieved what they want. Which is, killing us all and ruled the world.''

Nobody said anything but I could tell they were worried. Aro walked slowly around the room, every eyes were following all of his movements.

''I believe there's only one option left.'' He sighed.

''What is it?'' I asked.

Everyone was silent. Aro was the one who made decisions and I was quite anxious to figure out what was inside of his mind. It could be anything.

''We all go back to Volterra, us and the Cullen, and we all prepared for the biggest war ever. ''

* * *

Tadaaaam ! I wasn't supposed to post today, but since I had the time to write to chapter 9, I thought I would give you one early to start the week :)

I hope you like it ! Thanks to Lo that reviewed ! I love hearing what you have to say about my story, so don't hesitate ;)

Have a great Sunday night,

C.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not an easy love : Chapter 6**

I never liked flying. In a plane so small, with all kind of people, and just two humans who were deciding our fate, or should I say, mine. Alec didn't like it either, I could tell. His hand was squeezing mine so hard that I couldn't help but let go a gasp, which he excused himself. Aro and the rest of the guard were in their private plane, but since they didn't know that they will have 9 others passengers, there were no room for us. Alec decided to take the commercial place with me. Like he said earlier, he didn't want me out of his sight for the moment. I couldn't complain, of course. The more time I spend with him, the better.

Another turbulence move the entire plane and I gripped Alec's hand. I knew he was as anxious as I was, but he tried the best that he could to make me feel better.

''Don't worry, if the plane crashes, you know I won't let anything happen to you.'' He said in my hear, low enough for anyone to hear but me.

I nodded rapidly. I knew that, but it wasn't helping. Fear couldn't be controlled.

''You should try to sleep. The time will passed more quickly this way.''

He was right. I moved myself closer to him and put my head on his chest, while he moved his chin on my head and played with my hair. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and soon I was dreaming, far away.

* * *

I woke up when the plan landed in Florence. My eyes opened wide open and I turned my face to Alec. He was smiling.

''You see, this is over.'' He said, relived for me and for himself.

''Yeah, finally.''

I could hear Emmett laugh in the background. He always found my fear of flying ridiculous, but I think he found more amusing the fact that Alec was afraid too. We get out of the plane and two guards that I couldn't name were waiting for us, with three cars. We separated in different cars. Me and Alec was alone in our BMW. I could tell Alec was happy with the choice of vehicle because he keep smiling while looking at the car.

''You wanna sit there and look pretty or are we going?''

''Oh so I look pretty?'' He asked, finally getting in the car.

''It was never questionable.''

He laughed and kissed me. Like always, his kisses make me melt. When we were in my room, I was still sleepy, so it was a small peck. Now, however, it was passionate. His tongue was meeting with mine and I was rapidly out of breath.

''Go get a room, guys.'' Emmett said again when his car started and passed right next to us. I laughed. It felt good to be able to laugh when there was all this crap going around us.

''Don't worry, we'll do that once we arrive. '' Alec answered and I laughed again. He winked at me and I blushed, as always.

* * *

The car ride wasn't long, due to the fact that Alec was driving like crazy. Or should I said, like every vampire. Finally, we reached Volterra. The castle was of course the first thing you could see when you arrived in town. Soon enough, we were all parked just in front of the big clock. We were the last one to arrived, but the others were still getting their luggage out of the car.

Getting out of the BMW, I looked up at the castle. I have only been here a couple of times. Most of the time, Alec was going in Pennsylvania. But I always enjoyed this place, the Italian village, the weather, everything. I took a deep breath. The air was pure.

Demetri went by our side and took my luggage out of the car, the only luggage we had because Alec didn't have anything with him.

''I'm really glad you're alright.'' He said, passing right to me. I smiled back. I always appreciated Demetri and Felix presence.

''Come on, let's go inside.'' Alec said, getting his arm around my waist.

We walked down the hallway in the Volturi compound. If I wasn't with Alec, I would have lost myself. Did it a couple of times in the past actually. We arrived at the central room. Aro was there, Caius and Marcus also, with everyone of the guard. And my family. Aro didn't keep us waiting and started talking.

''As you all know, there is some creatures who are threatening our lives, and our dear's one. We can't let that happen. I'll get every contact I have to help us resolve this problem. But together, we are strong, and I am certain we will be able to destroy theses persons, like we always did.''

All the Volturi guard nodded, without a word.

''I will let the Cullen get themselves comfortable and since I have a few phone calls to make, I'm giving you the evening off. But I want everyone here tomorrow at 7am.''

Everybody nodded once again, as if it was the only thing they were able to do, and they all leaft, my family included. I was about to do so, when Aro called me.

''Renesmee? Could you stay, for a minute?''

I turned around, knowing it was about this certain gift I seemed to have. I could see Alec was hesitated in leaving or staying.

''You can stay Alec, anyway everyone will know soon.''

Alec was wondering what was going on, of course, but he didn't say anything and stayed by my side.

''What I saw in your head surprised me a lot, and I could tell it surprised you too. ''

''Indeed.''

''For you, my brothers, and Alec, Renesmee has been able to project persons away, with her mind. It happened twice when she was there.''

Cauis and Marcus took the news like it was nothing, but Alec was quite surprised. I could see it by the way he looked at me.

''One time you were unconscious, and the other you were ravage by anger. It is quite special. ''

''I know. I really don't know how I did it. It just happened like that.'' I answered truthfully.

''If you want to, we can work on that the next couple of days. It could be helpful in the war. But I'm really wondering why this gift appeared now, when it has been 12 years that you are in this world. I'll search on that. I'll let you go to sleep, I'm certain you are exhausted.''

I nodded, and Alec and I left the room. We didn't say anything for a while, but I could tell that he knew how worried I was.

''Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright. I'll help you with your gift, and we will figure everything out.''

I really wished to believe him, but I knew that he said that to make me feel better. We didn't know what will happen. It could be bad, disastrous, we could win, we could lost. We just didn't know.

I let Alec guide me in the castle, my head was wondering about everything and nothing at the same time. After a couple of minutes of walking, we stopped in what I could remember was his room. He opened it, and I was surprised to see a king bed standing in the middle of the room, while he wasn't there the last time I went.

''Since when you have a bed?'' I asked, surprised.

''A couple of months, I would see. I would lay in this bed and think about you.''

I smiled, turned around to meet his face. His eyes were glowing, even though they were red, they were my favorite part of his body. He closed the door, meet me by the bed and his lips found mine again. Being completely alone, it was again more easy to let the passion take his way. Soon enough, I way lying in his bed, him over me, getting undressed. I couldn't get enough of him. He was my drug.

I didn't know if our moans could be hear in the entire castle, probably, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything, except him.

* * *

Hey! A chapter to start the week end happy :) It was more a chapter of Reneslec moments, I would say.

But be prepared, because in the next chapter, things began to go wild ! Thanks for the reviews, I love you !

C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not an easy love : Chapter 7**

''You see, it doesn't work! ''

Alec and I were in the training room. He was trying to make me use my power again, but it has been an hour and I still haven't been able to move anything. I was losing patience.

''Take a deep breath, and look. What if we say that, since you are able to throw a person miles away, you can possibly move an object? It's probably the same power.''

''You think so?'' I thought he will say I'll have a break, but things doesn't work like that in the Volturi. No breaks until you succeed.

''It's worth taking a shot. Wait here. ''

He disappeared from the training room and came back with a pen. I arched an eyebrow.

''A pen? Really?''

''That's all I could find.'' He replied.

''Alright then, let's do this. ''

Alec put the pen on the floor, a few feet in front of me. He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

''We are going to do this differently. You've been able of using this power one time when you were unconscious, but the other one was when you were furious. Anger may be a good start.''

He was right. I tried to make myself angry, but it was hard to command your emotions so easily, when you weren't feeling it. I tried, but the pen wasn't moving at all.

''I can't get angry on command.'' I sighed. I wanted really to be able to command this new found power. So much. If it could be helpful in this war against these hybrids, I want it to work. Maybe it could save life, like my family's one, or Alec's. But, so far, my progress was way negative.

''I'll help. Think of your kidnappers. Don't you want revenge on them?''

I nodded. Of course, I wanted to. After everything they did to me.

''Good. Then think about how they let you starved, alone, cold in a basement. How they hit you. Think about what you'll want to do to them. Killed them, but not killed rapidly, tortured them. Tearing apart each limb of their bodies, hearing their pleading and smiling at it...''

Alec didn't seem to be there anymore. His eyes were not focused on the room, but deeply away. He was smiling, in his own thoughts.

I always knew that Alec wasn't an angel. He liked to kill anyone who hurt him, or the one he cared about. He could be violent. I knew this the moment I met him. But it was a part of his personality that I still loved.

''Well, I'm not sure I will really do that.''

My voice seemed to get him back in the room. He looked up at me, a look at the same time serious and pained.

''Well, that's what I wanna do to them. Each one of them.''

I already knew that. Alec had a hard past. He didn't trust easily, neither love. But when he does, he is very protective of what it his. His home, his sister, and now me. He was reluctant at first about our relationship. He didn't wanna get engage because he didn't wanna get hurt. And my kidnapping hurt him. And now, he wanted revenge.

''I know.''

I approached him and put my arms around his neck. His red eyes were emotional so I give him a quick peck on his lips. I smiled at him, he smiled back but it wasn't a full smile of joy. It was still bothering him. I didn't think it would go away until all of this was over.

''How it's going in there?''

Felix entered the room and, of course, what he saw wasn't us training but us hugging. His looked was faintly disappointed.

''Well, I think you are distracting her more than you are training her. I should give it a try. Go, Aro wants to see you anyway.''

Alec looked at me one last time, squeezed my hand and left the room. Felix smirked at me.

''Alright, at our turn.''

* * *

Felix decided to go with the same idea of Alec : anger. I tried to remind what he told me. What these people could do to me, to my family, to Alec. What if they killed them? I tried to remind that on my mind while I was focusing on the pen. I was seeing red, I could practically feel blood in my mouth while I was focusing on my anger and trying to move the pen.

I didn't know how long we stayed in the training room, but I was slowly starting to feel dizzy. I was beyond tired. Ans yet, nothing happened.

Breaking my fixation on the pen, I looked at Felix who was leaned against the wall, a frown on his face.

''It doesn't seem to work.'' Was the only thing he said.

''You think? My head is pounding and right now the room is moving around me!''

''Are you alright? Are you gonna faint?''

''No, I'm not alright!''

''We are going to stop for today. I think you should rest. Do you think you can go back to Alec's room by yourself?''

I nodded. I didn't want an escort, it just seemed humiliating.

''Yeah, if something happened, I'll scream!''

I went back to the room without any physical problem, but I sure found myself in the complete direction at a couple of times. It wasn't easy when you weren't habituated with the castle. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

The screams and the sound of footsteps running in the hallway wake me up. I couldn't tell what hour it was, but since there's wasn't any light in the room, it must be in the middle of the night. I rapidly stand up and put some clothes on. The screams were said too fast for my hear to understand what they were saying, but I was certain it wasn't a party. It was something bad. At the same moment I opened the door, Alec showed up in front of me.

''You have to come with me, now!''

His voice was stressed and he took my hand, pulling me in the crowd hallway. A lot of people, all wearing the Volturi black coat, were running in the same direction.

''What happened?''

''One of the creature tried to enter one of our secret passage. Only a few guards know where they are. We don't know how. Hopefully, he was caught by Santiago and Demetri. Aro is now trying to talk to them.

I didn't know which emotion was the most dominating in my body, but fear and relief were there. I wondered what he was trying to do. Was he alone? Was there others in the castle right now that the guards didn't notice? Were there here for me?

Soon enough, we were outside a blinding room. Only Aro, Marcus and Caius were there, the others guards were all waiting outside, like us. I could see Caius who was beyond ferious, Marcus who was calm but concerned but I couldn't see Aro's face, since his back to me and, by the same time, blocking my view on the hybrid. But as soon as Aro moved just a little to the right, I could see the man. It was him. The one that stayed with me the entire time. That let me starved. I froze. He saw me, smirked at me, and I was sure I was about to faint.

* * *

Hi everyone ! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Thank to the guest that reviewed, I'm so happy to hear you guys, don't hesitate !

C.


End file.
